The present disclosure relates to a cutting needle rotation device that rotates a cutting needle and to a sewing machine in which the cutting needle rotation device is provided.
A sewing machine is known that automatically rotates a cutting needle that is mounted on a needle bar. The cutting needle that is mounted on the needle bar of the sewing machine is supported such that it can rotate in 45-degree increments. In the sewing machine, the cutting needle is automatically rotated by the moving of an embroidery frame in a state in which a coupling portion that is provided in the embroidery frame is engaged with a gear portion that is provided in the cutting needle and by the swinging of the needle bar to one of the left and the right in a state in which a coupling portion that is provided in a presser bar is engaged with the gear portion that is provided in the cutting needle.